Hellfire The Beginning
by Toa Pilak Evolved
Summary: It seems Jump City has a new hero in the form of Hellfire, a winged teen with the ability to control and create fire but why is he in Jump City. Is he a friend or a foe...
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is one of my first stories so be nice and read and review.

Chapter 1—Burning Justice

It was midnight and normally the quiet night of Jump City would be punctuated by spates of robberies here and there. Tonight was no exception as an innocent woman was walking home from work. She was in her twenties and she was clad head to toe in luxury, which is not a good idea as she is about to find out….

As she passed an alley shrouded in darkness, two figures rushed out and grabbed her. One of them had a large and robust frame while the other was tall and skinny as though he hadn't eaten in weeks. Both of them wore ski-masks which obscured any facial features and they were attempting to rob her at gun point. The skinny one whispered into her ear, "Lady, just hand over whatever you have of value and I won't 'accidentally squeeze this here trigger…"

"Yeah, like he said."

"No one is handing over anything…" a boy had suddenly appeared from the shadows. He was wearing a blazing red T-shirt with black Bermudas along with a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. He was leaning against a shadowed wall and open-fingered gloved hands were folded.

"Eh Kid, didn't your mommy ever tell you not to hang out in a dark alley late at night?"

"Well, I should ask you whether your mother ever teach never to go rob a person…"

"Kid, watch that mouth of yours or you're gonna get! Bruno, sick him!"

Bruno, who was apparently the big one, charged with his meaty fists raised. Quickly, he stood straight up and unfolded his wings, which were folded and hidden by the wall and flew up. This action caused Bruno to miss his mark and slam his fist against the wall. As Bruno howled in pain, demonic wings went into a glide downwards and he delivered a good kick to the chin. Bruno went down, hard and was unconscious. As he landed beside the fallen form of Bruno, the guy holding the lady at gunpoint turned the gun towards the winged vigilante and fired but not before a wall of flame was raised around the robber causing the fired bullets to melt and disintegrated. The skinny criminal was frightened as the wall of flame was lowered and created a river of lava, trapping him in the fiery ring. In a panic, he saw the kid's eyes behind the goggles he had pulled on were blazing red and his fists were also flaming.

"Wh…wh…who are you! What are you?"

"Well if you really want to know my name…" the boy released a torrent of flames onto the opposite wall of the alley, "…it's Hellfire."

The endless torrent of flame subsided revealing a symbol burned onto the wall, it was a polygonal dragon, with its wings out stretched.


	2. Chapter 2:Fire, Light and Ice

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, as a gift I'll get this chapter up extra early!

Chapter 2—Fire, Light and Ice

"Hey Rob! Someone's stealing our job!"

"What do you mean by that?" As Robin seated himself next to Cyborg as he turned up the volume as the news came on.

"Reports have been coming in from all over downtown that criminals everywhere seem to have gone through their own personal 'trial by fire'. I'll take you to Andy who has the details, Andy…"

"Thanks Jane, well as you can see behind me, everywhere this 'vigilante' deals justice he leaves behind this dragon. Possibly as a signature…"

"Sheesh, this dude sure has a big ego…" Beastboy muttered as he came into the living room to watch the news as it went into an interview of each one who had witnessed the 'hero'…

"It's the Devil I tell you! It's the devil!"

"He's like, some kind of 'Angel of Justice' or something…"

"He's just plain scary man, with the eyes and the hands…"

"…well I guess the new kid on the block is about to give the Teen Titans a run for their money, now onto the Business News."

As a figure clicked his TV off, he drummed his icy fingers against his throne deep beneath Jump City under a cryogenic storage facility where it was nice and cold for him. The figure resembled a cryogenic monstrosity, with spikes of ice protruding from his back and his eyes were nothing more than two crystals set into an emotionless face-that is if he had a face.

"So…Hellfire has finally come to finish me off. I suppose it wasn't enough to have me turn into this…this thing but to melt me as well." He observed an old photo sitting on a nearby table, a picture of a man with deep set red eyes and a firm square jaw with what appeared to be his family, "I guess I deserved it considering I turned him into a monstrosity as well. But no matter, I shall destroy Hellfire the same way I destroyed his father…by putting him on ice…."

Then the icy figure generated an orb of cryo energy in his hand and tossed it creating hundreds of his Cryo-troops, "Go forth, and put that boy on ice!"

The Titans were locked in intense combat with Dr. Light but this time, Dr. Light was equipped with a special exo-suit that granted him extra light powers as well as extra strength which was evident as he was tossing all the Titans that came charging at him like rag dolls. Dr. Light laughed with each toss and sweep, "Ha, you fools! How can you hope to defeat me now?"

"What can we do Robin, he seems invincible now…"

"Don't worry Star I'll think of something…soon, hopefully…" even Robin is doubtful they could beat Light again after their two lucky breaks before but this time they were done for…

"Uh, Robin…"

"What Cy, can't you see I'm coming with a plan!"

"Uh that's not it, look up…" Robin looked up to see an incoming fireball!

"Ahhhhhh…"Robin leaped as the fireball hit where he was once standing. What was unusual was the fact that the fireball did hit the road, create and immense amount of heat and flame and melted part of the road that was well out of its radius but what was most incredible was that it created a massive outstretched Dragon. Then a figure silhouetted against the noon sun flew down and stood in front of the Titans with his eyes literally on fire as well as his fists, "Well Light, if you wanna fight….fight someone your own size!"

"Huh and you are…?"

"Call me Hellfire…and now get ready to feel the BURN!" Hellfire unleashed endless torrents of flames from his fingertips as Dr. Light tried his best to hold up against the sudden heat increase but as his suit melts, he gets tossed back by the force of the flames and his melted exo-suit fuses with a car. Hellfire's eyes and fist flames died down revealing green eyes under the ashen goggles. As Hellfire prepared to leave, Robin put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey…"

"Yes?" Robin smiled finally getting the winged teen's attention

"That was kinda impressive you know…the fireball thing."

"Thanks for the compliment." As Hellfire looked in Starfire's direction, she began to blush as he smiled although Robin was oblivious to that. Then Robin got to the matter at hand as he held an outstretched hand, "So do you want to become a Titan?"

"Well to be honest, I don't…I'll only be here for a while and I'll move on after he comes…"

"Who is he?" Suddenly the temperature began to drop drastically and it began to snow, "Snow in June?" Cyborg was puzzled at the odd weather phenomenon then stomping could be heard coming do the street as a group of Cryo-Warriors came trooping down the street. The frozen monsters then leapt up and quickly, Hellfire pulled on his goggles and fired a flurry of fireballs causing one of the warriors to break under the strain into shards of ice. Raven caught hold of the other warrior and slammed him against the incoming hoard slowing them down. Beast Boy cried out as a warrior nearly cleaved him through before he turned into a turtle, "What are these things!"

"Cryo-Warriors, the results of cryogenic experiments, they are being controlled by…"

"Me…"they turned to see a cryogenic monstrosity, a being seemingly made completely out of ice with spikes protruding out of his back. His eyes glowed sinisterly, "…Blizzard!"


End file.
